The Truth to Azkabans Prisoner
by PhoenixShadow101
Summary: Alexis and Terra.Two average Harry Potter fans. Adopted as infants, they've never known their real parents.Until now.Follow them as they are thrown into the world of magic and try to change the course of history. Set during POA
1. Chapter 1

**Alexis: PLEASE READ! I have one thing to say. I am not the only one writing this. I am co-writing this with NinjaTerra so give credit to her because this is also part her idea. This is also not from Harry's or anybody else known POV. This is our own people. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. I do not own any of the Harry Potter books or movies. Or ever will.**

**Alexis POV.**

Okay. Let me introduce myself. I am Alexis Andrews. My best friend is Terra Pane. Right now we are currently watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Actually it just ended and we are discussing stuff that shouldn't have happened in the movie. (Or books for that matter.) Since I'm nice I'm going to let you in on the conversation.

"No!" Terra yelled. "Sirius shouldn't have died! He is one of the coolest characters!" she thought for a moment. "Well, beside Remus Lupin. He is awesome!" I laughed.

"Yeah. Let's just say that they're both super good characters." I told her. She just grinned. "All of the marauders are awesome." she paused. "Except for Wormtail. Bloody traitor."

Here's the thing. Terra and I love to make a lot of stories up. Even stories of finding our real parent's. You see we're both adopted. Nobody, not even the orphanage, knows who our parents are. So we've taken to dreaming about our real parents. It was about 10:00 p.m. right now.

I looked at Terra. "We should get to sleep." I told her. She nodded. We got up and headed to an extra bedroom where we would sleep. We got ready for bed. We laid there for a while before we finally drifted off to sleep. Little did we know the peace would only last for a while…

I was having a very weird dream. I was flying. On a broom? What the heck? I heard a noise. It was like a tapping. Then I came into consciousness. But the tapping didn't stop.

I bolted upright and Terra did too. We stared at each other. I looked at the window. The tapping was coming from there. I got up cautiously out of bed. Terra stumbled out behind me. I unlocked the window and slowly started to open it. There was a flurry of wings and feathers. I looked around and saw a tawny owl perched on the lamp. Terra and I both gasped. Terra turned to me. "I'm not going crazy and seeing things, am I?" she asked me. I shook my head no. "If you're going crazy then I am too." We turned back to the owl and I noticed it was carrying a letter. I could tell Terra noticed too.

"Should we take the letter?" Terra asked. The owl nodded as if answering her question. I took a step forward, and another. I reached the owl and hesitantly took the letter from its beak. I walked back to Terra. I held it out to her and she took the letter from my hand.

"You read it." I told her. It wasn't that I was afraid of the letter. It was that I had no clue who wrote it or what was inside. Terra opened the letter. She stared for a moment.

"**Dear Terra Pane and Alexis Andrews," **she read,** "You are invited to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You haven't known this but you are in fact witches. Hogwarts is located in London. You will board the train at Kings Cross, platform nine and three quarters. I have enclosed a list of supplies and books you will need for this year. I am deeply sorry for the inconvenience but since we were unable to invite you the previous year, you will be joining the second years. We await your owl. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster at Hogwarts."**

Terra looked up at me. "We can do magic." she stated. It wasn't a question. I nodded. "Apparently." She looked at the letter again. "What are we gonna do?" I thought for a moment.

"Well, I think we need to send a letter to Mr. Dumbledore here because we have no way of getting to London. Or the school. Wherever that is."

Terra glanced at the owl. "You think we should probably respond?" I smiled a bit. "Yeah, it would probably be best." I responded. "But we can't just tell him to meet us at our houses! Our parents would probably think we were crazy if a man just randomly appeared on our doorstep saying we can do magic and we're going to London with him." she informed me.

I thought. "Yeah, my parents wouldn't even let me go." I said. "I know!" exclaimed Terra. "We could meet him at the library! But we have to send a letter first."

I nodded. Then got up to get a piece of paper and a pen. I brought it over to where Terra was sitting. "Well, what do we write?" I asked her. She looked at the paper.

"**Dear Mr. Dumbledore, thank you for sending the letter." **she dictated. **"But we have a problem. We have no way of getting to London. Could you possibly send someone to get us please? Meet us at the library on Thursday at two p.m. Sincerely, Terra Pane and Alexis Andrews.**

Terra looked at me. "Alexis, it seems that our dreams are finally coming true."

**Alexis: I think that was pretty good for the first chapter of this story. I'll have the next one up soon. Remember to review and also count NinjaTerra in on this too. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexis: Hey, I and NinjaTerra are back with a new chapter. This one is in Terra's point of view. We are getting closer to the exciting part of the story. So read on! By the way I do not own any of the HP books.**

**Chapter 2: the man in the half-moon glasses**

**Terra POV.**

Two days past quickly and before I knew it was Thursday! I woke up early to the sound of tapping on my window. I walked over to said window to see a large great horned owl on the outside with a letter in its beak. I slid the window open and the owl glided inside.

I took the letter and unfolded it. It read, '**Dear Miss Pane, I have been informed of****your situation and will go through with your idea. I will be waiting for you at the library today, assuming you receive this on Thursday. I have sent a similar message to Miss Andrews. Sincerely, Albus ****Dumbledore****.'**

I smiled. Today was the day. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt. I changed quickly and then ran into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and then ran a comb through my short light brown hair right above my shoulders. My bright blue eyes stared back at me through the reflection of the mirror.

I walked quickly into my bedroom and searched through my closet until I found my large suitcase. I opened it up and threw some of my clothes inside. I also threw in my toothbrush and comb. I paused for a minute before throwing in my set of Harry Potter books as well. I glanced at the clock.11:00. I decided to meet up with Alexis before heading to the library. I grabbed my suitcase and headed downstairs.

"Mom! I'm going to Alexis' house!" I called on my way out the door. "Okay! Have fun." my mom called back. I swung the door open and stepped out into the midday sun.

I walked down the sidewalk that wove through my neighborhood. Alexis's house was very close. In fact, her house was coming into view right now. I pulled my suitcase behind me as her house grew closer and closer. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

The door swung open to reveal a girl with long, wavy, dark brown eyes and really dark brown eyes. "Hello, Alexis." I said with a smile. "Hey Terra." I looked at my friend to see her also dragging a suitcase. "Ready to go?" I asked. Alexis glanced at the clock. "It's only 11:25." she stated. "I know,." I said, "But I thought we should get there early." Alexis nodded in agreement. Then she called over her shoulder, "I'm going to the library!" and closed the door behind her. We wheeled our cases behind us as we made our way towards the library.

"What's taking him so long?" Alexis complained. We were currently sitting at a small table in the back corner of the library. I set down the Prisoner of Azkaban to roll my eyes at her. "We've only been here for about a half hour." I stated. "Well it feels longer when you have nothing to do," she countered. I reached into my case and pulled out The Chamber of Secrets and handed it to her. "There. You can read that." I said. She picked up the book and opened it to the first page, and I went back to reading my book.

"**It took Harry several days to get used to having this strange new freedom. Never before had he been able to get up whenever he wanted or eat whatever he fancied. He could even go wherever he pleased, as long as it was in Diagon Alley, and as this long cobbled street was packed with the most fascinating wizarding shops in the world, Harry felt no desire to break his word to Fudge and stray back into the Muggle world."**

"Interesting read I take it?" a voice said from behind me, making me jump in my seat. I spun around to see an old man with long silvery-gray hair and beard. He wore half-moon glasses behind which his bright eyes twinkled. He smiled warmly at me. He wore midnight blue robes, making him seem quite out of place in the Muggle library. I knew who he was at once. "Professor Dumbledore?" His smile widened. "It is nice to meet you Terra." he looked over my shoulder at Alexis, who was still holding the Harry Potter book open in her hands. She put it away quickly. "Glad to meet you as well, Alexis." he said. Alexis nodded. Dumbledore clapped his hands together.

"Well, let's get down to business, then, shall we?" he asked. He took a seat next to me. A question popped into my mind. "Professor," I started, "what will we tell our parents? We can't just go off to London without an explanation." He replied, "The matter has already been taken care of, not to worry, and you will still be able to visit them during the summer if you wish."

I nodded. Then Alexis spoke. "Sir, you said we could visit them over the summer. Does that mean we will be living in London as well?" she asked. Dumbledore smiled at her. "Quite right, Miss Andrews. You will be staying with a small wizard family. It has already been arranged." Then he stood up. "With that, I believe we'd best get going. Have you got your supply list?" Alexis reached into her suitcase and pulled out the piece of parchment that had been enclosed in our Hogwarts letter.

Dumbledore nodded. "Alright then. To Diagon Alley."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexis: Hello people out there in the world of FF! I am sorry to my readers and reviewers for not updating that much. I've been really busy and tired with school and all that crap.**

**Terra: She's not kidding, it's pretty busy but she should have had time to write the chapter.**

**Alexis: Yeah and it wasn't easy with you scolding me for not hurrying to write it everyday. Well, enough talk! On with the story! By the way I do not own The HP series or some of the stuff that NinjaTerra makes up. That is rightfully hers.**

**Terra: Like heck it is! Now write!**

**Alexis POV. Diagon Alley.**

I looked around in amazement. On each side of the street there were big and small buildings. I glanced at some of the signs on the roofs or windows. Flourish and Blotts. Madam Malkin's All Occasion Robe Shop. Gringotts, and tons more.

"Amazing, isn't it?" asked Dumbledore from beside me. I turned my head up to him and nodded a smile on my face. I turned towards Terra and found her still staring at the crowded street.

I poked her in the shoulder and she jumped, startled. I grinned at her and she returned the gesture. "This is freaking awesome!" she exclaimed. I laughed. "My thoughts exactly." I told her.

Dumbledore turned back to us. "Well, we'd better get going." he told us. He had Apparated us into Diagon Alley since it was quicker. Terra and I followed Dumbledore. He took us to Gringotts first to get money. Right now we are in the cart being led by the goblin. We went to two of the vaults. On one of them I heard Dumbledore say somebody gave him the key, and the other we had to get the key. After Gringotts he suggested that we go to Flourish and Blotts.

Terra and I walked into Flourish and Blotts. I looked around, stunned. Looking at it is much better than reading about it. Terra nudged me with her elbow. I looked around to where she was pointing. On the wall were a bunch of thick books tearing each other apart.

"The Monster book of Monsters." we said in unison. We grinned at each other. Dumbledore stepped up behind us. "You won't be needing those this year." he said, "Come; I've found some of yours." He pulled out a minorly thick book. It read 'The Standard book of Spells' by Miranda Goshawk. He grabbed a couple of other books. They were for Potions and Charms. Lastly he picked up a pretty thin book. I'm guessing it's for Defense Against the Dark Arts class. We left Flourish and Blotts and headed for the robe shop. When we got there a lady, who I am guessing is Madam Malkin, came up to us and smiled warmly. "Hello Dumbledore, have some new students, do you? Come now, let's measure you up."

She took us to a small section of the store that had platforms in front of mirrors. Madam Malkin led us on to the platform and we stepped up on them. She pulled robes off the shelf and pulled them onto us. She measured both and went away to put them in a small bag. "There you go. Have a good summer!" she said and ushered us out of the door. Dumbledore was waiting outside.

"Do we get our wands now?" I asked him. He smiled. "Before that, would you like a pet?" he asked us. "An owl, toad, cat, or even rat would make a good pet at Hogwarts." he said gesturing to the shop behind him where I'm guessing is where we get our pets.

Terra and I both nodded and Dumbledore swept towards the building. We followed him into the shop and I stopped dead. On the walls were cages of owls, mice, rats, cats, and toads. All of different kinds and colors. Dumbledore went to talk to someone while we picked our pet.

I looked at Terra. "I was thinking of getting a tawny owl." she told me. I nodded. "Same here." I replied. I thought for a second. "I'm getting a male, okay?" She looked around again. "I'm getting a female." she decided. Dumbledore came up to us. "Have you decided what you want?" he asked us. "Yeah, we both want tawny owls, she wants a female and I want a male." Dumbledore nodded. "Of course, I'll be right back." He walked over to the counter and said something to the lady. She walked into a different room and came back with two magnificent, brown and tan owls in cages.

Dumbledore glided back to us and handed one cage to Terra and one to me. I decided to name my owl Arrow. "I'm going to name mine Athena." I heard Terra say. Dumbledore looked at his watch. "We should make way to Ollivanders now, I think." he mused. A bubbling feeling started in my stomach. I was finally going to get a wand! I wonder what kind it will be. The wand chooses the owner, right? Anyway, we just got to the door of Ollivanders. A red-headed boy had just come out, twirling a wand in his hand. I looked around at the shelves of wands before spotting a thin, watery eyed man. He came over to where we were standing.

"Hello Albus," he said to Dumbledore. "You are bringing these young witches to get their first wands?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded, and Ollivander turned to us. "You may go first, Miss." he said to Terra.

Terra walked forward and tried the wand he gave her. "Hawthorn and dragon string." said Ollivander. Terra waved it and nothing happened. Ollivander frowned. "Here, how about this?" and handed her another wand. She tried it. Nothing. She waved around a few more from the shelf. Ollivanders handed her one and she waved it, warily. Suddenly, there were bouncy balls bouncing all over the place. Terra grinned widely, and turned to look at Dumbledore and I. Ollivander clapped his hands together. He pulled out his own wand to make the rubber balls disappear. "Maple and phoenix feather." he told us. "Now it is your turn, young lady." he said gesturing me to come forwards.

I stepped up. Ollivander handed me a wand. "Holly and unicorn hair." he told me. I slashed it in an X shape. Nothing happened. Ollivander shoved another one in my hands. "Ebony and phoenix feather." he stated. I nodded and took it. A tingly feeling spread to my arms and I waved the wand. A jet of light flew from my wand and started bouncing around the room. Something crashed and another thing fell and smashed.

"Oops." I grinned sheepishly. I felt guilty about breaking something and ecstatic about my wand. Dumbledore put everything back in place and repaired it. He then paid Ollivander and we left the shop. I had a sudden question. "Um, Professor? Why are you paying for us with your money? Do we need our own eventually? Or will we work for it?"

Dumbledore turned around and smiled kindly. "No, you don't have to work for money. Nor will I pay for you always. Yes, you will need some for later, and this isn't my money Alexis. Tjis belongs to your parents." Terra and I just stared at him.

**Alexis: Wasn't that just great? Don't forgat to review and remember that NinjaTerra also owns this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alexis: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long… Terra and I have had a lot of schoolwork and sports and all the rest of that crap.**

**Terra: Not to mention parties, friends, games, and all the fun stuff mixed in with all the crap.**

**Alexis: Yeah, what she said! and we have decided, since it took so long, that we will post more than on chapter!**

**Terra: We do not own the HP series or anything that J.K. Rowling made up! Enjoy!**

**Chap.4, The werewolf and the metamorphmagus.**

**Terra's POV.**

Alexis and I stared at Dumbledore for a moment before I asked, "What do you mean our parents? Our parents are muggles." The professor shook his head. "You see, Terra, your adopted parents are muggles. Your real parents happen to be witches and wizards." My mouth fell open, as well as Alexis'. Dumbledore looked at the strange watch on his wrist. "Oh, look at the time. We'd best be getting you two to your new home." he said.

He held his arm out for us to grab onto. We did so reluctantly. You see, Apparation is not a pleasant experience. With a pop, we appeared in front of a small house. The house laid upon a large hill with no other houses for miles. It seemed isolated. Then again, it was a wizarding family so it could just be like that so that muggles don't spot anything suspicious. Dumbledore strode up to the door and Alexis and I had to jog just to keep up.

"Professor, sir, what family are we going to be living with?" Alexis asked. "A very kind family known as the Lupins," Dumbledore replied. Alexis and I glanced at each other. You mean Remus and Tonks, sir?" I asked. Dumbledore chuckled. "I guess you've heard of them, then. Well, I guess I don't have to go through the slightly awkwardness of telling you of Mr. Lupins little furry problem, hm?" We nodded. We had reached the doorstep now and Dumbledore knocked three times. There was the sound of footsteps followed by a call of, "Remus, They're here!", when the door swung open to reveal a woman with bubblegum pink hair smiling brightly at us.

"Wotcher!" She said in a cheerful voice. "Hello, Tonks." Dumbledore replied. "Is Remus here?" Before Tonks could reply, a man with light brown hair flecked with gray stumbled into the room.

"Hello, Dumbledore," he said. My eyes widened at the sight of both of them. Here we were, standing on the doorstep of the house of my two favorite Harry Potter characters, about to live with them for the next, oh, month or so before going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yeah. Wow. But, that's not all. Dumbledore turned to me and said, "Terra, these are your parents."

My mind went blank. A second later, I was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Tonks. I just stood there, completely shocked, until I unfroze from my surprise and hugged back, smiling widely. Alexis grinned at me from the corner of my eye. I saw Remus-no, dad- whisper something to Dumbledore and He nodded back. Tonks- no mom- and I broke the embrace after a few minutes. I noticed Remus- NO! Dad! Boy, this is gonna take some getting used to- watching me expectantly. I smiled warmly at him. He smiled back. An emotion seemed to light up in his eyes. Was it-relief? I pondered on this before Alexis' voice broke through my thoughts.

"Who are my parents, sir?" she asked Dumbledore. The room suddenly had a tense feeling in it. "Your mother was a witch named Marlene McKinnon, Alexis." he replied. This did not satisfy her. She, like usual, had to know everything that was going on. "And my father?" The mood darkened and I swear I could feel the tension coming off of the others in the room. "Sirius Black," Dumbledore said his voice barely above a whisper. Alexis and I looked at each other, the same thought crossing our minds. What was going on?

We put our stuff in the spare bedroom. The room was rather large with two queen sized beds and two dressers inside. The walls were a dark blue while the carpet was a deep purple color. The bed spread followed a similar color sceem, with purple sheets and blue pillows. I absolutely loved it.

Alexis and I set our cases and school supplies by the sides of our beds, placing our owls on our beds. We sat on the ground for a minute before I had realized something.

"The Prisoner of Azkaban!" I exclaimed. Alexis gave me a questioning look. "What?" "We are in the Prisoner of Azkaban!" I said wide eyed. "Um, Terra? That book took place in the 1990's," Alexis said. "No, that was when it was published. It could be about the future!" I exclaimed again. "Terra, last time I checked, Sirius and Remus didn't have daughters in the third book, let alone in any book."

"I know. Maybe this is all on purpose, though. What if we are meant to change the future? Stop innocent people from dying? We've already changed it just by existing!" I said, remembering how Remus and Tonks weren't married until the 7th book, after Dumbledore had died. I also noticed how Tonks looked older than in the books, like only 4 or 5 years younger than Remus- grrrr! I did it again! And a few times before!

"And, didn't you notice all the Wanted signs in Diagon Alley?" I asked. There had, in fact, been a lot of poster saying that Sirius Black was a dangerous mass murderer, blah, blah, blah, escaped from Azkaban, blah, blah, blah, wanted by the Ministry, blah, blah, blah, you get the point.

"And my dad said he would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. I'm telling you, we're in the third book of Harry Potter!" I said. Alexis' eyes widened. "Wow." was all she could say before she snapped out of her shock.

"Wait, so let me get this straight: My mom was killed by Voldemort and my dad is a supposed mass murderer so I have to stay with your family until we go to Hogwarts and try to change the future?" I nodded.

"Girls! Time for dinner!" my mom-yes!- called. We grinned at the sound of her voice and walked into the dining room. This was going to be an interesting year. That was for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alexis: Hey, I and Terra are back with another chapter for you guys because it took really long for us. Sorry about that. There will be another later or tomorrow.**

**Terra: Yeah, so enjoy the story and remember that we own nothing of J.K. Rowling's.**

**Chapter 5, Looking in the past and Kings Cross.**

**Alexis' POV.**

I couldn't believe this. I mean, I wasn't that surprised with our Hogwarts letter. Strange things had happened all my life. This is really awesome. Remus and Tonks are together and they are Terra's parents. We are living at their house. Along time had past when it really seemed like it had only been a few days. Anyway, Sirius Black is my dad, which made me more shocked than I had been in my whole life. When Dumbledore said that I almost fainted right there. Right now, Terra was…..Actually, I don't know. I think she's taking a shower. We were outside with Tonks and Remus today even though Remus was tired because it had been the full moon a couple days ago. He's still out there doing something.

Now that I think about it, isn't Sirius cousins with Tonks? Does that make her my cousin too? You know what? I'm going to ask her. I can't stand not knowing things.

I jumped off my bed and onto the floor. I made my way down the stairs and walked into the living room. "Hi, Tonks." I greeted as I saw her reading by the fireplace. She looked up. "Hey, Alexis, what are you doing? Are you hungry?" she asked. I shook my head and sat down. I looked up at Tonks. "Can I ask you something?" I questioned her.

"Didn't you just?" she said playfully but immediately turned serious. Not literally. "What did you need to know?" she asked worriedly. "Are you alright?" I took a deep breath.

"Tonks," I said heavily. "Did...did you…did you know my father?" I asked quickly. Tonks sighed sadly. "I knew you were going to ask that sooner or later. Yes. Yeah, I did know him. He was my only good cousin. As opposed to Bellatrix and Narcissa, who are my aunts. Not the best kind of family reunions. Your father was nice, always joking around and not always the politest, then again, I'm no better."

"What about my mother?" I asked cautiously. Tonks' hair turned black and her eyes turned dark, dark, and brown, almost like mine. "I didn't know her well but she was a year above me and in her last year at Hogwarts. We became really good friends that year. Your dad, Remus, and their friends were a couple years above us. Your mom was caring, friendly, and you never wanted to get on the bad side of her, she could duel really well. She was against Voldemort-yes; I am okay with saying his name- and his followers. I think she hated them with a passion seeing that her cousin was killed by them."

Wow, that was a lot. Wait, wasn't that in the books? I think I remember now. Yeah, Voldemort went to kill her personally, I thought, joy. My hand clenched my wand tightly. We were taught some spells by the Lupins because we hadn't had our first year of school. They taught us spells more than first level too. I had to act as af I knew nothing. I need to talk to Terra about that later.

"What happened to her?" I asked Tonks, referring to my mom. Her expression darkened even more. "I shouldn't be telling you this but you need to know." she sighed again.

"She was….. killed by Voldemort personally. You were at a neighbors house on that day. The neighbors heard the spell and your mom yelling for you. They told us that you knew how to use a spell, even if you couldn't say or understand one. You started crying for your mum and not listening to anything anybody would say." Tonks' voice got choked up.

"It's like you knew she was gone. About half a year later, Harry's parents were gone too. Then your father killed Pettigrew and got himself in Azkaban. I can't believe he turned on us like that. I trusted him!" she said scornfully. "He was supposed to keep the Order safe! And Lily and James too!" She clamped a hand to her mouth when she realized what she was saying

"The Order of the Phoenix?" I asked her and she nodded. "It's okay." I whispered. "I won't tell." I got up to go to me and Terra's room. I turned around before I got to the stairs. "Thanks, Tonks, for everything." I told her. Her hair turned pink again although a bit dimmer. "Anytime." she replied.

I ran up the stairs to find Terra looking into one of our school books while waving her wand around between her fingers. She looked up as I came in. "Hey," she said. I flopped down on the bed next to her. Suddenly, a thought struck me. "Hey, Terra, if my dad and your mom were second cousins, I would be her third cousin so wouldn't that make you my fourth cousin?" I asked my friend slash cousin. She stared at me thoughtfully. "Yeah." she said. "That's cool but a little creepy how we ended up in the same place and became best friends."

I grinned. It is kind of weird in that way but I'm okay with it. I dropped my voice to a whisper just in case. "Everybody thinks Sirius is still guilty though I can tell Tonks wants to believe it's not true." I said and Terra nodded. "I guessed it would be like this."

I bolted upright and almost fell off the bed. I remembered what I was going to ask. "Terra!" I exclaimed. "Since we know what's going to happen are we going to keep it to ourselves or are we going to share what we know?" I asked her.

She thought for a second. "I was thinking about this for a while and I think we should keep it to ourselves otherwise we will change time completely but we need to help some people stay alive. We will have to keep this a secret. Promise?" she asked. I nodded. "Promise." I would be better if we told no one.

Terra's parents called us down for dinner and we left the room. That night Remus came into our room. "Girls, tomorrow, us three will be getting on the Hogwarts Express to leave for the school." he explained while we listened intently. If you ever need help, at school or on the train, just ask okay?" We nodded. "Some advice for school is to try hard and stay out of trouble, got it?" We nodded again. "You should get ready for bed." he told us. "Goodnight." he called as he walked out of the room.

"Goodnight." we chorused as he left. We stared at each other for a few seconds before we broke into laughter. Stay out of trouble? Not likely. Since we were the daughters of the marauders, we caused as much trouble as they did at school. Hmm, I wonder if Harry would lend us the map sometimes. Wait, never mind, he doesn't have it so we can't. Terra and I said our goodnight and drifted off to sleep.

"WAKE UP! Come on! Time to get ready!" That's what I heard over the Weird Sisters playing. Tonks likes the band and I guess they're okay. I felt a pressure on my bed and opened my eyes to see Tonks jumping on it. She put her finger to her lips and pointed at Terra, who was still asleep.

I nodded my head and got out of bed. Tonks and I got on Terra's bed and started jumping. "Wake up! Wake up! Terra, wake up!" I yelled. She bolted upright and almost collided with my legs. Terra grinned. "I can't wait!" she exclaimed. It was true, today was going to be exciting. I jumped out of bed and started to pack my trunk randomly. (A/N: That's my favorite word.) I packed half of the HP books that Terra brought. She was taking the other half. Terra started packing her trunk too and pretty soon the room was a mess. Tonks was throwing clothes on the bed for us to pack, music was blaring, and Terra and were running around wildly trying to find things and almost tripping over each other in the process. With all that, I don't blame Remus for walking in, seeing the result of packing, and leaving our mess of a room.

We were in the living room now and Remus and Tonks were deciding, well more like arguing which way we would get to King's Cross. Remus wanted to take the Floo but Tonks wanted to Apparate. "We'll Apparate!" said Tonks exasperadly after more than 5 minutes of arguing. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Remus, daring him to say more. She looks scary when she is like that.

Anyway, we were Apparating outside of King's Cross. Well, Side-Along, since Terra and I couldn't Apparate yet. I grabbed Remus' arm while Terra took her moms. We went through the suffocating darkness before landing outside King's Cross Station. Remus and I took my trunk and ran through the barrier. Tonks and Terra ran through soon after.

I looked at the train in amazement. I couldn't wait for Hogwarts. Remus straightened his coat. "I'll be with you on the train but you can sit wherever you want. Remember, I've been told there will be dementors on the train and at school so be careful." Terra and I nodded.

Tonks pulled us both into a crushing hug. "I'll miss you guys so much but I'll see you on vacation holidays! Stay safe! Especially YOU, Mr. Moony." she said sternly to the wolf. Remus smiled. "I promise." he said and they hugged.

"Well, lets go girls." said Remus as the whistle blew. I faced the train and Terra did too. This was going to be a whole new and different year.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alexis: Alright everybody, here's another chapter. This is making up for not updating in so long.**

**Terra: This is a record! 3 Chapters in 2 days! We need to celebrate!**

**Alexis: It's true. We should celebrate. With the consuming of chocolate and Dr. Pepper. (Smirks evilly)**

**Terra: We do not own any Hp material, sadly. Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 6: Of Quibblers and Chocolate.**

**Terra's POV.**

"We're finally going to Hogwarts," Alexis said as we followed my dad onto the train. I nodded. A few months ago, if you had told me I would be where I am now, I would have told you, you were complexly bonkers.

As we took our first steps onto the Hogwarts Express, a sense of realization came over me. We really were going. I smiled to myself. The sound of my dad's voice broke through my silent cheering.

"Alright, I'm going to go find a compartment. You two should probably go find some other students to talk to. You know, make some new friends. Tell me if you need help. See you later." And, with that, he strode away, leaving us to find our own compartment. I glanced at Alexis, who shrugged. We then went in search of a place to sit. We soon came to the end compartment. I looked inside to see only one other girl, her face concealed by a magazine, inside. I nodded to Alexis and slid open the door. The girl glanced up as we entered.

Her eyes were misty and dream like. I knew who she was at once. Luna Lovegood. "Mind if we sit here?" I asked. Luna shook her head. Alexis and I took a seat across from her.

"My names Terra Lupin," I said. "I'm Alexis Black," Alexis said. Luna raised an eyebrow at Alexis' last name. "I'm Luna Lovegood." she said in a dreamy voice. I glanced at the magazine she was reading. The Quibbler. "Anything interesting?" I asked. Luna nodded vigorously. "Oh yes! Would you like to read it?" I nodded. Luna handed me the magazine.

I flipped through it until I came to a page headed: 10 Ways to Protect Yourself from Nargles. I smiled and read the list.

_10. Wear butterbeer corks around your neck._

_9. Wear radish earrings._

_8. Wear red earmuffs._

_7. Hum. (Music scares them.)_

_6. Beware of mistletoe._

_5. Sleep in blue socks._

_4. Keep lavender scented candles by your bed._

_3. Don't eat blueberries._

_2. Beware of ginger cats._

_And the number one way to repel Nargles: the sharing of saliva. (Kissing is the best way.)_

I glanced up at Luna, showing her the list. "Do these really work?" I asked. Luna nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely! I've tried them out myself." She showed me her necklace, which was made from butterbeer corks.

"See?" I nodded, smiling. Alexis smiled as well. "My dad is the editor of the Quibbler, you know. Over the summer, he took me with him to Greenland and we got to search for Crumple Horned Snorkacks!" Luna exclaimed, obviously happy with her Greenland adventure. "Did you see any?" Alexis asked. Luna shook her head. "No, but we got really good signs though! Like, we found some of their scales and some stuff that looked like the left over pieces of their eggs. You can tell they were Snorkack eggs because they're all yellow and have silver spots on them."

I smiled. Luna was definitely eccentric, but she was fun to be around. "What houses are you guys in anyway? I don't think I've seen you in Ravenclaw," Luna said. I shrugged. "We don't know yet. We're supposed to be in our second year because for some reason we couldn't come lat year." Luna shrugged back.

Then Alexis asked, "Hey Luna, have you ever heard of Heliopaths?" which resulted in a long and very interesting conversation about said spirits of fire. And that was how Alexis and I made our first friend at Hogwarts.

Later, after the candy trolley had gone by and we had eaten our way through many Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Ever Flavor Beans, and other assorted candies, the train slowly came to a stop. We couldn't be there yet, could we?

Then, the air suddenly became colder, as rapidly as if you had jumped into a pool of ice water. I could see my own breathe snake out of my mouth. Alexis and I shared an alarmed look. "Dementors." we whispered in unison. Suddenly, fear began to well up inside me. I saw a shadowy figure glide slowly past our door, pausing for a moment to draw in a rattling breathe.

I shivered. In the back of my mind, I could hear shouting, but I didn't know where it was coming from. '_NO! Get away from my daughter!'_ a familiar voice yelled. '_There was the sound of shattering glass and a scream. 'Come back! Terra!'_

"Terra? Terra. Come on, Terra!" I blinked. Alexis snapped her fingers in front of my face, looking dazed and scared. Luna was giving me a curious look. I noticed that the air had warmed up again. The dementors were gone.

"What? What happened?" I asked. "You totally spaced out for a second there. What's up?" Alexis asked. I shrugged. "I was just thinking." I replied. Then, I stood up. "I'm going to see if everything's okay on dad's end." Alexis stood up too. "I'll come with." We slid open the compartment door and walked into the hall. A few other confused students littered the hall as well. We brushed right past them.

Finally, I saw the compartment with dad inside. I opened the door. Six sets of eyes snapped up as Alexis and I entered. There were five other kids in the room. I knew who they were, instantly. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter. My dad smiled as we walked in.

"Hello, Terra, Alexis. Are you alright?" We nodded. "Yeah, we're fine. Is everything okay down here?" I asked. He nodded and stood up. "Well, I'm going to speak with the conductor. I'll be back in a minute." Then, he handed Alexis and I slabs of Honeydukes chocolate. "Eat that, it helps." He then stepped around us and made his way to the front of the train.

I then noticed that the rest of the compartment was staring at us curiously. "How do you know Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked. I smiled at her. "Well, it would be really strange if I didn't know him, seeing as he's my dad." Ginny's eyebrows rose. "Your dad?" I nodded. "Yep. I'm Terra Lupin. Nice to meet you." I said. They nodded and turned to Alexis, obviously expecting an introduction.

"My name is Alexis Black." she said. Ron nearly chocked on his Chocolate Frog. "Black? You're a Black? Are you related to Sirius Black?" he asked. I saw the corners of Alexis' mouth twitch. "As a matter of fact, he's my father." Ron's eyes nearly popped out, while everyone just stared open mouthed at her. I couldn't help it. I laughed.

They all turned to me with confused expressions. "What's so funny?" Neville asked. "Your-your-faces-were-were- hilarious!" I said still laughing. Alexis laughed too. The others continued to stare. They probably thought we were nuts. Eh, not the first time. After almost a minute, we stopped laughing.

"So what are your names?" I asked the group. I already knew the answer but I didn't want to seem suspicious. "I'm Hermione Granger." said Hermione. I smiled at her. "Well, I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said. "My names Ginny Weasley and, sadly, I'm related to him." Ginny said, pointing a thumb in Ron's direction. "Oi!" Everyone else laughed.

I looked expectantly at Neville. "Erm, well, I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom." he said. I smiled warmly at him. "And I'm Harry Potter." a boy with messy black hair and green eyes, who I had already known was Harry, said. It was strange, meeting people who you had recently thought were fictional in real life. Then, I noticed, that the Golden

Trio, (A/N, if you don't know who the Golden Trio is you have been living under a rock.) was staring at Alexis with cautious expressions. Why? Oh yeah, they thought her dad was trying to kill Harry. Right.

Alexis rolled her eyes, seeing their expressions. "Stop staring at me. It's not like I'm going to jump and attack you or something." Just then, the door opened and my dad walked back in. He glanced at the chocolate in everyone's hands and smiled.

"I haven't poisoned the chocolate, you know." he said. I took a bite and felt wonderful warmth spread through me. I always said chocolate was magical. "Well, we'd better get back to our own compartment. Luna is probably wondering where we are." Alexis said. I nodded. "See you later." I said, waving to the other kids. I smiled at my dad. "Bye, dad."

Alexis and I waved and left the compartment. After the door had closed, Alexis and I shared a look. "Well, that was awkward." Alexis said. I nodded. "Definitely." We walked to our own compartment to find Luna waiting for us. "Hello." she greeted in her dreamy voice. "Hi, Luna." I said. "We should be arriving at Hogwarts soon." the blonde replied.

I nodded. "We should probably get changed then." I said. Luna and Alexis agreed.

**No one's POV. (Third person.)**

After Terra and Alexis had left the compartment, a man, most likely the conductor said he needed Remus back at the front of the train. Professor Lupin followed him out, giving the other kids a weak smile before leaving. When he had left, the compartments remaining occupants glanced warily at each other.

"Well, today's ride was interesting to say the least." Ginny said. "You can say that again." Ron muttered. "Erm, I'm going to go back to my own compartment." Neville mumbled. "Okay, bye Neville." Hermione said as Neville left. Neville gave a small smile before closing the door. Harry glanced around the space before muttering to Ron, "I think we need to talk. Alone." Ron glanced up. "Go away, Ginny." Ron said to the red haired girl.

"Well, that was rude." said girl muttered before leaving. Hermione and Ron gave Harry nervous looks. "Harry, you don't think that Alexis girl…." Hermione started trailing of. "I don't know." Harry said.

"Come off it! She's a Black! She probably wants you killed, mate!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're such a git, Ron. How would you know what she's like?" "I don't have to know her to know what she's like! She's a Black and all Black's are evil!" Ron retorted. Seeing a row arising, Harry interrupted, saying, "Well, there's definitely something strange about those girls. Both of them."

"Well, obviously there's something wrong with that Lupin girl, seeing as she's hanging around with Black. Must be a Looney." "Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed. "What?" the boy asked. "Don't say that when her dad just saved you from a dementor!" "That's probably true, though." Ron muttered.

"Git." Hermione said. Harry sighed. "Ones things for certain," he said, "This year is gonna be different.

**Alexis: The end of chapter! Review!**


End file.
